


All is Well

by Umsemucw



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, eddie feels slightly threatened, eddie is upset, iris comforts him, kinda angsty, relationship bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umsemucw/pseuds/Umsemucw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry grew up together and are basically siblings.</p>
<p>Eddie shouldn't be worried right?<br/>Then why was his stomach twisting in pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Well

Eddie watched as iris and Barry talked from across the room. 

He didn't want to be worried about the two. Hell they had practically grown up together, they were bound to be extremely close. But it was kinda hard not to when he watched them. 

The way they stood near each other screamed at the closeness that they shared. And all the innocent touches that were common place amongst siblings. And the fond looks they often shared when in sight of the other. 

All of it screamed perfectly normal. 

Hell even Eddie could accept iris rescheduling a date night when she realized that her an barry had already had something planned. A sibling outing that she absolutely could not miss. 

He could understand. He wasn't jealous. 

Even if that original one night rain check had gone up to three. It was fine. 

So why was eddies stomach twisting in discomfort?

\-------------

He found the reason out later when he walked up to Barry's lab to get the results from the most recent robbery and before he could announce his presence he froze. 

Soft music came from a small radio and a place was cleared as iris and Barry danced together slow and peaceful. 

Eddies heart clenched for an unexpected reason and he turned to leave when iris spotted him. 

"Eddie!"

He didn't turn even when he felt iris hands on her shoulder. Why was she touching him when she had what she wanted there. 

He could practically feel her smile fade as she walked to where she was looking at him. 

"Eddie? Something wrong?"

"Nope nothing's wrong, " he said forcing a smile to his face. "Just came to get the results from allen. "

Iris frowned at that clearly seeing that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. 

But before she could say anything barry was handing him the results. 

"Thanks Barry" he said not even bothering to listen to the others explanation. 

He walked past them and down the hall just wishing to forget what he saw. 

\--------

That night when Eddie got home he was suprised to see iris sitting on his sofa fixing him with a hard stare. 

"Iris. I wasn't expecting you" he said moving to take off his jacket and also avoid her gaze. 

"Strange considering I'm a) your girlfriend. And b) live here. " she said and Eddie felt slightly sick at the anger he heard. 

"Sorry just thought you would be out with barry" Eddie said doing his best to keep his emotions in check. Unfortunately all that did was make him sound uncaring. 

"Why would you think that? Your my boyfriend. " 

"Am I?" Eddie muttered without a thought only to stiffen when he realized he said it out loud. 

The apartment was dead silent. 

"Is that what you think" iris' voice asked softly. 

Eddie remained silent and heard her get up and walk over behind him. 

"Eddie please look at me. "

Hesitating for a second Eddie did so and saw iris looking up at him concern and compassion clear in her gaze. 

"Eddie I don't know what you are thinking without you telling me. And I want to know. Do you think I'm interested in barry?" She asked hands moving to hold his. 

He said nothing and that was good enough. Looking away from her he felt a mixture of shame and anger claw its way up into his throat. 

A gentle hand coaxed his face back towards her. 

"There's something I think you need to hear."

At that Eddie felt his heart stop waiting to be broken or overjoyed. 

Smiling she brought up their hands and joined them together. "I love you Eddie thawne. You are the one I am dating and I wouldn't have it any other way. Your handsome, wonderful, amazing, silly, smart, and you have one of the biggest hearts I know. I feel in love with you and I haven't stopped." She said and stood up kissing him. 

Eddie wasn't aware he had started to cry until she kissed the tears away and lead him back to his, their bed. 

And as he held onto her she kissed away his tears and told him everything she loved about him and everything that was wonderful about him, whispering it into his ear or kissing it into his skin. 

That night the two feel asleep in a peaceful loving harmony. 

\----------

The next morning as Eddie made omlettes for the two of them he asked iris "so what was with you and Barry yesterday?"

Iris chuckled at that and replied. " his anniversary is today and he wanted to brush up on his ballroom dancing to both impress an so he didn't kill the others feet this time. "

Eddie looked at her surprised. "I wasn't aware he was seeing anyone. "

"Yeah he only told me two weeks ago. Not that I blame him. His boyfriend is pretty impressive. " 

Eddie shook his head. " I didn't even know that barry was interested in men"

Iris laughed at that. "Me nether. But it turns out that during his trip to starling it wasn't just felicity he had managed to charm. Though how he ended up with a billionaire interested in him is unknown even to me. But I'm happy for him" 

Eddie felt his jaw drop. "Your saying oliver queen. "

"YEP! suprised me too. Turns out mister queen is a pro at keeping things like relationships under the radar now. " Iris said with a smile. 

Eddie smiled at her "I suppose so. Anything else I should know?" 

"Yeah joe doesn't know and Barry would prefer to keep it that way."

Eddie read between the lines his girlfriend had provided. 

"So until he tells joe your going to make him somewhat miserable?"

" of course. " iris said with a laugh then looked at the clock. "Is it that late already. Sorry Eddie I've gotta get to jitters." She said as she dropped her plates off in the sink then dashed around trying to find everything. 

"It's fine. I've gotta get to the precinct anyway. " Eddie said and caught his girlfriend before she went out the door. 

Kissing her, he asked "dinner later? There's a new restaurant on fifth?"

"Of course. I'll see you there" 

And iris left to get to work and Eddie showed up at the precinct with the biggest smile he had worn in days. 

And all was well in the world.


End file.
